Running
by Angel Vanilla
Summary: AU. (The Titans are normal teens) What could bring those five very different people to be friends?


**Running  
**Chapter One: Routine

**By: Angel Vanilla**

**Story Summary: **AU. Beast Boy, the friendly boy. Cyborg, the athletic competitive boy. Starfire, the perky exchange student. Terra, the runaway. Robin, the secretive and competitive boy. Raven, the dark and anti-social girl. What can bring these completely different people together?

**Chapter Summary: **The perspective of each of them through different forms of writing.

**Story Genre(s): **Romance/Drama

**Story Pairing(s): **Robin/Raven, Cyborg/Bumblebee, Beast Boy/Terra, Starfire/Speedy

**Author's Note(s):** I tried my best, and this is my first published work, so please use constructive criticism, although if you feel the need to flame me, you're quite welcome to do so. I will not argue with your opinion if you think that my writing is atrocious. Thank you, and have a nice day. –Vanilla

Names-

Beast Boy/Garrett Logan

Cyborg/Victor Stone

Raven/Vanessa Roth

Robin/Richard Grayson

Starfire/Kory Anders

Terra/Terra Markov

_June 25, Saturday_

This summer homework assignment is complete crap. We have to write out "summer journals" for next year's Language Arts teacher, Mr. Dale.

Okay, I'm going to follow the guidelines that he set for the first entry, and he wants us to introduce ourselves to you. (But "you're" an inanimate object—why should I introduce myself to you? I just don't get it.)

My name is Vanessa Roth, otherwise known as Raven, the Ice Queen, the Goth Girl, the Quiet One, and Freak. I've been called all of those many times, and to be quite honest, I don't give a crap what anyone thinks of me. Wanting other people to like you is like wanting the sun to shine 24 hours 7 days a week. It's impossible—there's always going to be someone that hates you and the moon will always come in the night, and we shall always be encompassed in darkness for a time. It's just the way the world works.

Now for my personal history—I'll give you a brief description of my sorry little life so as not to depress anyone who reads this. (Mainly just Mr. Dale, and since he's going to be reading this, that's why I'm refraining from cursing. I usually don't swear frequently anyhow.)

Now, to understand my history and why my life is the way it is, you have to back to my grandfather on my mother's side (named Andrew Roth). He had a hard life, and his parents were abusive. So when he grew old enough, he cut off all contact with them and became a minister.

My mother, Arella Roth, grew up under my grandfather's strict rules, and she was forced to attend church every Sunday and Wednesday, as well as going to a private school. She soon grew weary of the oppressive lifestyle, and ran away during college, and joined met a few interesting people.

Though my mother didn't know it at the time, they were a part a Satanic cult, and she was soon involved. At first it was just harmless things, but then she became involved in their ceremonies and activities.

One of these was the one in which I was conceived. My mother was raped by a man who was also taking part in this ceremony, and my mother went back to my grandfather Andrew after she learned what they'd done to her. She begged his forgiveness, and he gave it.

She disappeared when I was in the fifth grade. (This is the summer before eighth grade.) I think my grandfather felt badly about how he hadn't been there for her all the time, and how strict he'd been. Maybe he felt obliged to take me in. Either way, I live under his roof along with a boy he adopted, who's my age. I believe you know him, Mr. Dale? Garrett Logan? I'm pretty sure he's in your class.

Although Grandfather has loosened up some over the years, he's still strict. Far more strict than my friend's parents. I have only a few friends, and even they had to be approved by Grandfather.

One of them is Richard Grayson, who is the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, mega billionaire. We're good friends, even though we're constantly fighting about something or other.

Another friend is Victor Stone, son of another mega rich business man—Michael Stone. Both of his parents are famous scientists.

Anyway, they're my friends. I have only three friends, and I like it that way. I'm comfortable with Dick, Vic and Gar. And I don't give a crap what anyone else says.

So, that's me in a nutshell. You can stop reading now. Bakas.

_July 1, Friday_

To: From: Subject: How's Life?

As the title says, my friend, how's life been? Okay? Splendid? Horrible? How are the video game tournaments with Gar?

Sorry this is so short, but if Bruce catches me on the computer before I've finished part of my summer homework, I'm dead. Please respond quickly. I'm dying without sufficient human contact.

-Dick

_July 1, Friday_

To: From: ReSubject: How's Life?

Okay, man. What's up? You wouldn't risk getting caught by Bruce just to send me a message asking me how my life's going. What's really going on in that little (and I mean little literally) head of yours?

-Vic

_July 2, Saturday_

To: From: ReReSubject: How's Life?

All right, you've caught me. I'm really wondering if you know what's up with Raven. I haven't heard from her in a while. She doing okay?

-Dick

_July 3, Sunday_

To: cymanjumpcitycom  
From: ReReReSubject: How's Life? 

Dude, I knew you were up to something. But I haven't heard from her for a week now, and she usually comes by on Saturday talk and work on the car with me. Think we should call or go over?

_July 3, Sunday_

To: From: ReReReReSubject: How's Life?

Nah, I don't think we need to do that. We'll see her tomorrow in church—she goes every week. We can talk to her there.

_July 6, Wednesday_

I've been neglecting to write for this past week, haven't I? But I just didn't feel up to it.

You see, I'm not the healthiest person on the planet and I tend to fall ill often. And Grandfather is so stubborn. He refuses to talk to doctors and physicians, saying that if the good lord wants to heal you, he will.

I think that's just his way of thinking—not that I'm discouraging it. He's just has a way of having too much faith in people. And other times, he doesn't have enough faith and trust in others.

I was supposed to go over to Victor's house on Saturday (two days ago) but I didn't. I was still feeling slightly sick, and so Grandfather made me stay home, and in bed.

Yesterday at church, Victor and Dick asked me why I hadn't called or anything for the past seven days. I didn't want to tell them about my "spells" as Grandfather calls them, so I told them that he just hadn't let me go near the computer or phone, so I couldn't get in touch with them. They seemed to accept that, and so we're going to see each other tomorrow at the park.

_July 7, Thursday_

I can't believe what Garrett did. He got in another fight with Grandfather—something boringly normal. They fight all of the time, but it's still obvious that they love each other in their own messed up way.

But in the last fight they had, Garrett declared that he was dating Terra Markov—someone Grandfather doesn't approve of. Here are his exact words.

"The girl doesn't go to church, she doesn't believe in God! I pray for both of you, Garrett. May the Lord have mercy on your souls and forgive your sins!"

They haven't spoken to each other since. Which, in itself, is odd. Usually they just go back to acting like nothing ever happened, and don't ever talk about it. But I suppose that Garrett dating anyone who doesn't believe in God is quite a blow to Grandfather.

Independence day was the same as always. Go to church, then come home, lay on the roof and watch the fireworks. The routine is the same every year.

_Okay, I hope you enjoyed that. Please tell me any ways I can improve my writing, and/or flame me if you feel it's necessary. Thank you!_

_Vanilla_


End file.
